Symptoms
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: She wishes she could be a normal sister with normal sisterly feelings towards him. /or/ In which Phoebe experiences the 5 symptoms of love. \One-shot/ [thundercest] [max/phoebe] *I don't take requests. If we're friends, you can make suggestions, but I don't take requests. If I have something planned, it happens. And I don't plan on reusing this concept for Max. Ever.* R
1. Chapter 1

1: Butterflies

She tries to convince herself these are normal feelings. She tries to convince herself these are normal habits. She tries to convince herself she likes Cole Campbell.

She almost succeeds.

Max, of course it's him, ruins her plan. And all it takes is a glance.

She'd snuck back downstairs to help him clean the mess. He'd looked up at her & clicked his tongue, "of course _you'd_ want to help clean up the mess."

She could see his silent thanks sparkling in his eyes & that was enough to give her butterflies.

* * *

2: He Makes Weird Things Cute

She has almost come to terms with the fact that she was lying to herself about Cole Campbell.

Almost.

Then Max falls in place, next to her, on the couch. His arm rests around her, not touching her. Her breath hitches & she can't help but feel like he's doing this on purpose. But he can't be because he can't know. He can't.

"Whatcha reading, Dork?" He sounds sleepy. How can he be sleepy while her heart hammers away?

She takes a second to compose herself. "A book, you should try it sometime, Max." Good girl, sarcasm is normal.

"Psh, no way. I might get as nerdy as you, Phoebe," he snorts.

She silently wonders how he can make _snorting_ cute.

* * *

3: Jealousy

She glares at him in hateful silence.

She's not mad that he pulled a prank on her. She's not mad that he looks so smug about it. She's not even mad that he makes her feel these horrible, unnatural things.

How _dare_ he ignore her. How _dare_ he not even insult her as he walked past her. How _dare_ that stupid, obnoxious _jerk_ get a girlfriend!

A normal sister wouldn't be this mad. A normal sister wouldn't care this much. A normal sister wouldn't be silently murdering him in her head.

The remote flings itself at his head.

"Ow! Phoebe!" He brings a hand to his head.

"Woops," she grinds out, continuing her death glare & twirling her fork.

"Mom!" He exclaims, ignoring Billy & Nora's sniggering.

"Hank," Barb sighs.

"Phoebe, apologize to your brother," Hank says.

"Sorry," she's reluctant. He deserved it.

The rest of the dinner goes by without incident. At least, until he kicks her under the table, shooting her a far too suggestive look.

She eats the rest of her meal in silence, her food suddenly very interesting.

* * *

4: Trouble Breathing

She leans over the armchair to see what he's doing. If her breath tickles his neck or her skin sticks to his slightly, he doesn't say anything.

"Are you planning to manipulate our siblings again?" She knows he is. They both know she knows.

"Maybe." Translation: yes. She should hate this about him. She shouldn't have to debate about her feelings for him at all, actually.

She groans, pulling her arms together - a loud suction sound accompanying her arm's move from next to his neck - & burying her head in them.

He blows air at her cheek. She giggles, curse her ticklishness. He blows air at her cheek again. "Max, stop it," she laughs, turning her head to look at him.

He blows air at her.

She sends one of the couch's pillows flying at his face. When he grabs her wrist & yanks her over the armchair & into his lap to tickle her into surrender, she laughs breathlessly.

Like she could breathe before.

* * *

5: Only Thing on Your Mind

His eyes are beautiful. His hair is always perfect. His laugh is adorable. His smirk is freaking smexy.

Crap.

She's thinking of him again.

She's been doing that a lot lately. Sweet cheese, does she _like_ him? No, no, no! He's Max - he's her brother! She can't like her brother. He's her brother & he wants to be a supervillain & he breaks rules & he does bad things & he gets bad grades & he makes her laugh & he can cheer her up & . . . And she likes him.

It makes sense. She's got the symptoms. All 5 of them.

It's terrible & unreal & implausible & abnormal & wrong but she has the symptoms.

He gives her butterflies.

He makes the weirdest, most obnoxious things cute.

He can make her jealous by _talking _to a girl.

He makes it harder to breathe.

She can't stop thinking about him, like right now.

Listing all these stupid, immoral symptoms is thinking about him - & _why_ can't she get him out of her head? _Why_ can't she be a normal girl who _doesn't_ like her _twin brother?_

"Hey, Pheebs," he winks at her.

He winks at her & she knows why.

It's _his_ fault. _His_ fault for being all flirty & unsiblingly & obnoxiously cute! _His_ fault for making suggestive comments & doing fun couple stuff with her. It's _his _fault.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Alert - Thundercest Community

Seriously, this is **important.**

To those of you who **love** only **my** _Thundercest stories:_ there's a **community** I made **for you** guys.

It's the only Thundermans community as of now. But, if when you read this there are others, it's called **_Thundercest_**.

**Instead of following me** **if you mainly care about my Thundercest stories,** **follow the community.** As the fandom grows, more & more Thundercest stories will be added.

**If you become a staff member**, **your Thundercest stories will be added** automatically. Other than those, the very best, as seen by my staff & I, Thundercest stories will be added.

Obviously, they'll be **run by me before they're added,** so worry not if you don't trust the people I pick to be staff.

You can **PM me** the links to Thundercest stories that you think belong in the community & I'll check them out, too because **submissions** are always **acceptable.**

However, **don't spam me** with PMs about **becoming a staff member.** If you're a **loyal reviewer** who **consistently** shows a **trustworthy, intelligent** side to me, chances are,** I'll PM you** & **send you an invitation.**

Alright? Alright.

P.S. FOR UPDATES ON STORIES, VIEW MY TWITTER, The0ddest0ne


End file.
